That moment
by Kikitha2210
Summary: One-shot (tal vez) de cómo me gustaría que fuera (si es que se da) el momento en que Carol y Daryl se confiesen su amor.


One-shot (tal vez) sobre el cómo me gustaría que fuera (si es que se da) el momento en que Carol y Daryl se confiesan su amor.

Pensó que después de lo que pasaron en Atlanta mientras buscaban a Beth ya no se iría más, que Carol permanecería con ellos, con él. Pero ahí estaba él, buscándola de nuevo, y ella no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Carl le dijo que hacía media hora que la vio por última vez, pero que no dijo a dónde iba. Entonces Daryl decidió salir a buscarla, tratando de seguir su rastro, aunque estaba muy difuso, probablemente porque ella lo conocía y sabría cómo tratar de evitar que la encontrara.

¿Cómo fue que llegó a esto? Quizás fue el verla tan indefensa al principio y haber notado su fortaleza cuando se hizo cargo de Ed. Tal vez verla tan mal cuando Sophia desapareció. Y el cómo se preocupó de él y vio lo que ni siquiera él había visto; el verdadero Daryl. O era la forma en que lo miraba, como si pudiera ver su alma, como si fuera el mejor hombre del mundo, como si nunca hubiera hecho algo malo, como si se mereciera que lo quisieran. Tal vez cómo se sentía él cuando la miraba a ella, como si todo en su vida valiera la pena solo por verla, como si su sonrisa fueran los rayos de sol que iluminaban el día, como si sus ojos le hubieran robado el azul al cielo, como si ella fuera el ángel que llegó a salvarlo, cuando la miraba se sentía como en casa, pero no como en la casa en la que creció, sino en la casa en que siempre quiso estar. Quizás fue porque ella lo obligó a quedarse, y se quedó con él incluso cuando le gritó y la insultó. Quizás eran sus bromas. Quizás la telepatía que tenían a veces. Quizás el calor que sentía en su piel cuando lo tocaba. O la forma en que cambió y lo cambió a él. O la falta que le hacía cada vez que no estaba, la forma en que se sentía cuando ella estaba lejos.

En realidad era todo. Toda ella.

Continuó siguiendo su rastro aunque le era difícil, pero no le importaba, la iba a encontrar… siempre lo hacía.

Llegó a lo que parecía ser un pueblo, era bastante chico, no tenía más de 10 casas. Buscó a Carol con la mirada pero no la vio. Empezó a caminar hacia las casas cuando sintió ruido atrás de la segunda, como si estuvieran golpeando algo. Corrió hacia allá y vio a Carol intentando matar a un walker mientras por la espalda iba otro a atacarla sin que ella lo viera. Daryl le lanzó una flecha mientras Carol, que ya había acabado con el que tenía en frente, volteaba a verlo.

-Gracias. –le dijo, agachando la mirada, pues sabía que había hecho mal al irse sola y que de no ser por Daryl, estaría muerta.

-¿Estás loca? –le gritó, estaba bastante enojado, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que no podía gritar, atraería a más. -¿Y si te hubieran matado? –le dijo, aún enojado y hablando en un tono elevado, pero sin gritos.

-Bueno, sería problema mío. –le dijo ella, ya bastante cansada de todo.

-¿Problema tuyo? ¡¿Problema tuyo?! –decía, mientras daba pasos aleatorios hacia todos lados. – ¿no te das cuenta? No puedes hacer que alguien te quiera y luego simplemente decidir que te vas, y que es "problema tuyo", ¡no puedes! –le dijo, acercándose un poco más a ella, y ya no era enojo lo que Carol veía, ahora era solo miedo. - ¡No puedes ponerte en peligro, porque yo… yo no quiero perderte! ¿Qué no entiendes? Yo… yo…

-Daryl, cállate… por favor, no digas nada, por favor. –interrumpió ella, y en su voz podía sentirse una angustia enorme.

Por eso se iba, no podía con esto. No podía permitirse querer tanto, no quería perder a nadie, mucho menos a Daryl. Pensaba que si estaba lejos no iba a sufrir, que estando sola iba a terminar por neutralizar cualquier tipo de sentimiento que pudiera hacerla débil. Pero ahí estaba Daryl, a punto de decirle algo que ella sabía, que ambos sabían pero que no quería oír, porque oírlo, decirlo, lo haría real y si era real ya no podría mantener en pie ese muro que estaba construyendo a su alrededor.

-¿De qué sirve, Carol? Ya no quiero callar, porque cada vez que te vas, cada vez que no estás pienso que ya no podré decírtelo, que te perderé sin haberte dicho que te quiero, que si cambié fue por ti, que me has hecho una mejor persona…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al igual que los de ella, y se acercó un poco más para tomar su cara entre sus manos.

-Lo sé, pero… pero no puedes, no podemos, Daryl. –respondió ella, dando un paso atrás, alejándolo. –podríamos morir mañana y todo sería peor. Yo… yo no podría.

-Bueno, pues a mí no me importa. Porque cada vez que siento que te vas siento que te pierdo, cuando no te veo cerca me aterra la idea de que te hayas ido, y eso me mataría más rápido que cualquier maldito walker, o caníbal que se aparezca en el camino. Y cuando estás cerca me siento más fuerte, te veo y siento como si de verdad todo pudiera volver a ser bueno. Te quiero y quiero estar contigo, porque podríamos morir mañana. No tenemos tiempo para perderlo solo sobreviviendo, yo no quiero solo sobrevivir, quiero que mi vida tenga un motivo, y que tú seas ese motivo. –Terminó de decirle, acercándose nuevamente, esperando alguna señal.

Las palabras de Daryl habían derribado cualquier intento de muro que hubiera construido y aunque su mente le decía que podía ser una mala idea, su corazón daba brincos de alegría, casi literalmente, ya que sentía que se le saldría del pecho por la rapidez con la que latía. Suspiró y una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Ahí estaba su señal. Daryl la besó, de una manera tierna y suave que hizo que Carol se sintiera liviana, como si todo el peso y las cargas que tenía emocionalmente ya no existieran.

-Yo también te quiero. –le dijo ella, rompiendo el beso.

-Lo sé. –respondió Daryl.

Y ahora ya era real.


End file.
